The objective of this study is to evaluate the safety and efficacy of subcutaneous Betaseron in AIDS and advanced ARC patients receiving a reduced dose AZT regimen because they are intolerant of a full dose AZT treatment. It will also determine if administration of daily subcutaneous Betaseron can reduce the morbidity and mortality of these patients.